


Perkins60

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Body Inflation, Giant Spiders, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Violence, Virtual Reality, binding, sex into bullet hole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Написано по заявке на Детройт Кинк Фест 2.0"V-20. М/М, секс в дырку от ножа/меча/огнестрела/любого другого оружия. Межреберный секс тоже можно. Персонажи любые, кроме Маркуса; трахать должны человека, а не андроида. Смерть персонажа опциональна. Степень добровольности определяется автором."Является продолжение предыдущего исполнения https://detroit-kink-fest.diary.ru/p219105714.htmИстория странных отношений специального агента ФБР Ричарда Перкинса и его напарника Коннора-60.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Richard Perkins
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

В январе в Бюро пребывает первый модуль синхронизации — громоздкая конструкция, ради которой приходится сломать несколько перегородок в подвале. Это того стоит: благодаря модулю любой агент с третьим уровнем допуска сможет подключиться к андроиду.  
После установки и отладки Бюро проводит первые испытания: агент Дэвидс за пятнадцать секунд взламывает госдеповскую RT600 с усиленной защитой, получая коды доступа в посольство.  
С этого дня Ричард Перкинс замечает изменения в поведении своего RK800-60. Тот все чаще зависает, выпадая из реальности на целые минуты, а после не может сосредоточиться или вовсе забывает (как машина может забыть?) события, предшествовавшие глюку.  
Ричард полагает, что повреждения лобных долей квантового мозга дают о себе знать и RK800-60 придется заменить, о чем сообщает андроиду в конце рабочего дня. Этим же вечером андроид оказывается на пороге его квартиры.  
Ричард не сносит ему пол черепа из табельного опасаясь бумажной волокиты. Минуту на объяснение он дает уже из чистого любопытства.

Эта минута меняет все.

* * *

Ричард медленно открывает глаза, промаргивается, привыкая к новой реальности. Место легко узнается: это подземная стоянка Бюро, погруженная во тьму, и лишь там где находится Ричард, горит несколько холодных ламп. Вокруг слишком чисто, на стенах и асфальте нет ни одного изъяна, даже краска рядом с будкой охранника не облуплена.  
Это экономит ресурсы модуля.  
Подгружаются звуки, за спиной раздаются шаги на фоне далекого шума города. Ричард оборачивается и ясно видит перед собой RK800-60. Наконец, появляются ощущения и он делает несколько шагов навстречу.  
— Что вы чувствуете?  
Ричард зябко ведет плечами.  
— Прохладно.  
— Ущипните себя.  
Ричард выполняет просьбу, мимолетно отмечая, что голос шестидесятого дрожит.  
— Больно, — он ещё раз оттягивает кожу на руке и слегка поворачивает пальцы. — Достаточно больно.  
Шестидесятый выхватывает пистолет из-под пиджака и стреляет. Ричард пошатывается, затем медленно тянется руками к животу. Ноги слабеют и он оседает на землю, выставив перед собой окровавленную ладонь, которая тут же встречается с шершавым прохладным асфальтом. Шестидесятый обходит его кругом, темп его искусственного дыхания выше, чем обычно.  
— Вам больно, агент? — голос дробится помехами, а в конце фразы размалывается в статику  
Ричард кивает. Шестидесятый носком ботинка задевает опорную руку и он заваливается на бок. Ричард ждет, что шестидесятый опустится на землю и сделает то, чего так давно желал, в горизонтальном положении, но ошибается. Щелчок наручников, мгновение — и его подвешивают на крюк, так кстати опустившийся с потолка. Лицо шестидесятого оказывается выше, приходится поднять голову, чтобы его разглядеть. Улыбка на губах, торжествующий блеск в глазах, возбужденно трепещущие крылья точеного носа…  
Ему нравится.  
Он дергает полы пропитанной кровью рубашки в стороны — пуговицы разлетаются цокая по асфальту, затем облизывает пальцы и вводит в рану сразу два. Ричард кричит, что есть сил зажмуривается, выдавливая злые, отчаянные слезы из уголков глаз. Откричавшись, он втягивает воздух в легкие, металлический привкус крови расползается по языку.  
Его бьют по лицу, несильно, но ощутимо.  
— Вы должны смотреть, агент.  
Ричард размыкает влажные веки.  
— Хорошо.  
От хриплого шепота на губах лопается пузырек крови и крохотные красные капельки оседают на безупречной рубашке шестидесятого. Тот кривится и разводит пальцы внутри раны в стороны, отчего мир вокруг на мгновение меркнет.  
Когда зрение восстанавливается, Ричард видит, как шестидесятый погружает окровавленные пальцы в рот до основания, диод на виске начинает мельтешить желтым, покрытый красным рот изгибается в улыбке.  
Ему идет.  
Он быстро расстегивает штаны, спускает их с бельем на бедра и встает вплотную. Член касается раны, Ричард всхлипывает, цепляясь пальцами за цепь наручников. Он готов к продолжению, к боли, которая сожжет его изнутри, но шестидесятый не двигается. Ричард смотрит в карие глаза напротив, слишком живые, слишком темные и его озаряет. Поскальзываясь на залитом кровью бетоне, он подается вперед…  
Боль расщепляет тело пополам и оглушает так, что невозможно закричать.  
Холодные нечеловеческие ладони оседают на боках, не дают ослабшему телу по инерции уйти назад, наоборот, медленно тянут на себя, пока искусственный член раздвигает края раны, проникая до основания. Шестидесятый запрокидывает голову и громко стонет. Голос рябит помехами, все сильнее, пока модуль не отключается. Их тела соприкасаются, Ричард содрогается, безвольно откидывая голову назад. Он уже не смотрит, но шестидесятому плевать, он вжимает пальцы в его бока и совершает новую фрикцию. И ещё одну, и ещё, пока происходящее не начинает, наконец, походить на извращенный половой акт.  
Как и задумывалось с самого начала.  
Ричард качается назад и вперед, боль плавит реальность до подрагивающих светотеневых пятен зажатых между веками. Он дергается в агонии, до которой сужена вся вселенная, его выворачивает на изнанку через дырку в животе диаметром с палец. Он в Аду, в гребаном Аду, в самом пекле, отдан на волю безумнейшего из демонов…  
И в то же время он на вершине Рая.

Ветер в волосах Господа.

* * *

Ричард снимает шлем и кладет на стол рядом с собой. Он осматривает комнату в поисках шестидесятого, но того нигде не видно. Он достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака носовой платок, промакивает лоб, виски и влажное место под носом.  
Чертовски хочется пить.  
Дверь в помещение распахивается, на пороге появляется шестидесятый с бутылкой воды из автомата на нулевом этаже. Он подходит к Ричарду, молча дает ему воду и внимательно сканирует глазами, пока он пьет.  
Ричард осушает бутылку в один присест и откидывается на спинку кресла.  
— Как вы? — спрашивает шестидесятый, учтиво наклонив голову.  
— Я в порядке… — Отвечает Ричард и, спустя мгновение, добавляет, — Коннор.  
Коннор кивает. На его лице — знакомое выражение удовлетворения.


	2. Chapter 2

Всю неделю шестидесятый не виснет. Наверное потому, что больше не нуждается в эскапизме, ведь тот, кто поможет осуществить любую фантазию, теперь рядом.  
А еще ему очень нравится, когда Ричард зовет его по имени. Это кажется странным, ведь имя «Коннор» принадлежит девианту, а девиантов шестидесятый ненавидит.

* * *

В пятницу утром андроид впервые за месяцы их партнерства заговаривает первым.  
— Я приготовил для вас очень интересную фантазию. Вы будете в восторге.  
— Это прекрасно, — говорит Ричард почти шепотом. — Но давай не будем больше обсуждать это на работе.  
Шестидесятый имитирует смущенный румянец на щеках и кивает.

До самого конца дня Ричард ловит на себе его горящий, заинтересованный взгляд.

* * *

Вокруг темно и холодно. Ричард щелкает зажигалкой и слабые дрожащие блики ложатся на стены пещеры, обтянутые тонким слоем паутины. Он едва сдерживает крик, а после долго пытается успокоиться с помощью дыхания. У него почти получается, но вдруг во тьме слышится копошение. Ричард делает пару осторожных шагов туда, откуда дует слабый прохладный ветерок и, не выдержав, срывается на бег.  
За очередным поворотом каменного коридора виднеется полоска лунного света. Он на полной скорости вбегает туда и влипает в гигантскую паутину. Подумать о размерах того, кто ее сплел он не успевает: паук опускается на дно каменного колодца в следующую секунду.  
— Нет, нет, нет… — бормочет Ричард, трепыхаясь.  
Паук приподнимается на лапах, всеми восемью глазами заглядывая в лицо Ричарда и тот замирает: от ужаса тело ослабевает, будто из него разом вынимают все кости. Два жала впиваются в грудь, впрыскивая в легкие солидную порцию жидкости. Будь это реальность, Ричард бы захлебнулся.  
Вместо этого, он чувствует, как в груди загорается огонь — кислота пожирает его плоть изнутри.  
Паук вырывает его из ловушки, оттаскивает в столб лунного света, на ходу оплетая паутиной. Когда кокон становится совсем плотным, таким, что невозможно пошевелить даже пальцем, паук разжимает лапы, и Ричард падает на землю.  
Прямо к ногам шестидесятого.  
Тот опускается, переворачивает Ричарда на спину. На его лице улыбка, но не плотоядная, а мягкая, почти нежная. Это пугает сильнее.  
— Как ты узнал?..  
Голос не слушается, уходит в хрип. Огонь внутри достигает основания шеи, одновременно растекается в животе.  
— Коллеги были рады поделиться информацией о ваших фобиях, — шестидесятый протягивает руку.  
Он нежно касается щеки. Ощущение яркое, почти реальное. Жаль, нельзя пошевелиться и прильнуть к его прохладной коже, чтобы отвлечься от мерзкого шуршания хитиновых ног где-то во тьме. От этого звука по затылку время от времени пробегает озноб, взъерошивая волосы.  
— Дальше будет еще интереснее, — говорит шестидесятый. — Вам понравится.  
Он встает и отходит в сторону, освобождая место для массивной туши, покрытой черными волосками. Паук прощупывает Ричарда хелицерами, в районе груди кокон сдавливается легко, а вот ниже и в ногах — нет, потому он впрыскивает еще немного кислоты там и там. Затем, паук приподнимается на лапах. Становится видно брюшко, на котором почти нет волосков, а на стыке с грудью находится что-то вроде кармана с маленькими (с шарик для пинг-понга) белыми яйцами, от которого отделяется…  
Ричард закрывает глаза, боясь, что сердце просто не выдержит. Вдруг он чувствует, как шестидесятый берет его за руку. Не здесь, в реальности.  
Страх притупляется.  
Ричард сжимает его руку в ответ и медленно открывает глаза. Он видит, как от кармана отделяется длинный хитиновый отросток и с легкостью вспарывает кокон, погружаясь в его тело там, где должно биться сердце. Это больно, хотя, казалось бы, там уже нечему болеть. Ричард запрокидывает голову и стонет, чувствуя, как яйца распирают грудную клетку изнутри. Они забиваются в легкие, обволакивают сердце, подступают к горлу, вынуждая давиться и сглатывать, опускаются к диафрагме, наполняют живот…  
Карман на теле чудовища, наконец, пустеет и оно уползает во тьму, довольно стрекоча. Ричард выдыхает остатки воздуха, глядя на яркую, окруженную звездами Луну.  
Не так уж и страшно.

* * *

— Еще раз выкинешь что-нибудь подобное, я тебя застрелю.  
Видеть как лицо шестидесятого из довольного меняется в испуганное — бесценно.  
— Вам не понравилось? — говорит он.  
— Нет, — Ричард выпрямляется на кресле и холодный воздух стекает по взмокшей спине. — Я чуть не умер от страха.  
— Я следил за показателями, если бы хоть один из них стал критическим, я бы прервал соединение немедленно. Я бы не дал вам умереть.  
Шестидесятый звучит достаточно искренне. Слишком эмоционально для машины, но искренне. Ричард устало вздыхает.  
— О чем ты вообще думал? — говорит он и встает с кресла.  
Он разминается, стараясь не прикрывать глаза надолго, чтобы не видеть образы из эмуляции.  
— Я хотел помочь вам преодолеть страх.  
Ричард замирает и поворачивается к шестидесятому. Тот встает со своего места и подходит ближе.  
— Что бы вы стали… сильнее.  
Его карие глаза блестят так, будто наполнены слезами. Но он не умеет плакать — так написано в его руководстве эксплуатации.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что вы можете стать сильнее, — он подходит вплотную, почти касаясь. — А когда вы станете… Я с удовольствием сломаю вас.  
Ричард усмехается.  
— По рукам… Коннор.


End file.
